Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 7th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from December 7th 33 LC. Record Damon Halliwell: Okay, tonight will be a short meeting. Much of the Inner Council are in Arathi working on our relations. With that said I bring this meeting to order. I hope everyone is looking forward to Winters Veil. Last week was another calm week, but this coming week, I will be looking to the Senate for support as we try to find a dangerous foe, but I'll get to that later. Quickly covering last week's events, Archmage Baelheit lead a class on elementals. For those of you who went to it, I hope you leanred from it as we seem to fight them more than one would think. Vintagius Blushvine: The Cataclysm seems to have shaken them out of every corner and crack, even years later. Damon Halliwell: '''Well, when you consider the trauma they went through it is understandable. Also every week a small number of us get together on Wednesdays to relax at the beer garden as any drinks that night are put on the Senate's tab on that day. Please do keep that in mind. '''Vintagius Blushvine: '''Glad to know the dues go somewhere. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Nothing conducive to productivity in field of magecraft like unlimited, free alcohol. '''Damon Halliwell: '''One another note, classes have not been as constant as we would like. A reason for this is we do not hae enough teachers. So anyone who wishes to become a teacher and help teach more classes, please speak to a member of the Inner-Council so we can set it up. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Personal schedule busier than anticipated. Will have class running in New Year. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I will now bring up the matter of next weeks events. As some of you may remember the former leader of the Eye took control of the Senate for a small amount of time... And while I dislike speaking on this matter as I was also under his control, we have recently found one of his willing followers. This rogue mage is a skilled nethermancer. His skill is drawing raw power out from the nether to boost the power of his spell and it is considered a forbidden magic. Reports have hime in Northrend, we think he is making his way to the Nexus. I don't need to tell you the problems that could arise with a rogue mage at the Nexus. '''Danoe Sprocket: '''Is he to be slain on sight or detained? '''Damon Halliwell: '''He is to be taken alive if possible. We can put him down though if it comes to that. '''Danoe Sprocket: '''Vreus will certainly have a good knowledge on the topic of nethermancy. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Indeed, I am hoping he will aid us. In three days time, I will be gathering all those who are willing and we will track down this mage and put a stop to him. I hope I can count on all of you. I now open the floor to you all. If there is anything yoou wish to speak about, please raise your hand or staff. Mr. Blushvine, the floor is yours. '''Vintagius Blushvine: '''Good evening, members of the Senate. I'll be brief. I've recently completed an extensive charting of the major, and what I believe most minor, ley lines running through Pandaria. I would, of course, have never been able to accomplish this without the help of extensive existing Pandaren texts on the matter, which appear in the record I compiled, in translated form. This chart, along with an appendix listing the position of that stars in the Pandaren sky, and their apparent effect on the ley lines. has been made availible in the archives, for the future use of the Senate. Given a little time, I'll hopefully be able to offer a lecture on these... Once the excitment of the holidays has died down. If there are no questions... Wonderful, I look forward to it. Those charts could help us in aiding in the recovery of that land and aiding in more research. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Will save questions for the presentation of research in form of lecture. '''Vintagius Blushvine: '''I'll look forward to seeing you at the lecture, then. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Does anyone else wish to speak? Miss De'Rathe, the floor is yours. '''Shyre De'Rathe: '''There is a tradition in Redridge, where I grew up among the peasants. It is a secret gift exchange of sorts. Everyone that wishes to play puts their name in, and then the one running the game, or playing 'Father Winter' as it were assigns everyone a name in secret. The person buys, makes, or otherwise, a gift for said person, and can either deliver it in person or through Father Winter. I will be running this game for all of you. If you would like to play, there is a sign up sheet here. If you have questions let me know. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Great idea, Miss De'Rathe. We will now move on to promotions. Mister Blushvine, please take the floor once again. We feel that your time among us as an initiate has come to an end. With that being said I am happy to prmote you to collegaue of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. '''Vintagius Blushvine: '''My thanks, I'll try to contribute to the cause all the more for it. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Miss De'Rathe, please take the floor. You have been with us now for a long time. When you came to us there was much worry about your past, but you have worked hard and proven yourseld to us all. I am proud to promote oyu to the rank of senior magus. May you keep working hard to better yourself and this Senate. '''Shyre De'Rathe: Thank you very much. It is appreciated. Damon Halliwell: '''With that I bring this meeting to a close. '''All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes